Truth or Challenge Season 2
by AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon
Summary: IMPORTANT PM ME TRUTHS AND DARES! A changed host, a truth or dare show what will become of our characters find out on TRUTH OR CHALLENGE SEASON 2! Read season 1 if you want
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: SEND TRUTHS AND DARES BY PM**

The Z fighters sat in their chairs waiting for their hostess to arrive. Vegeta groaned and slumped in his chair. "When is Broly coming? She was never late when she as Maggie." He looked over at Piccolo "Right green man?" He looked at him. "Kiss my ass." He barked. No, Vegeta wasn't done yet, he was just getting started. "How was the meeting with Rebecca's lawyer? Did she cry? Ooo I bet she did, what agreement did you come to?" Piccolo glared at him. "Meeting Rebecca's lawyer was horrid. Yes she did cry, a lot actually Vegeta. They were mainly angry tears. She couldn't do anything neither could her lawyer waist of my Wednesday." Piccolo crossed his arms. Vegeta frowned "No penalties? At all?" Piccolo shook his head.

Vegeta laughed loudly and didn't show signs of stopping. "What?!" Piccolo seethed. Vegeta looked at him "I know what it is now is all! They decided your guilt for the small Rebecca and for Maggie would suffice enough for a punishment! Because you can't tell either of them you're sorry!" He laughed and Piccolo grabbed his knees. "I swear to god!" The door opened slightly. "Speaking of gods." Vegeta turned to see Maggie open the door. Her brown eyes glistened like two marbles her tan skin tone had been made lighter than it was last season as she closed the door wearing the long black coat she usually wore. Her hair had adopted more spike and somehow became darker. A raven color from the jet black it was originally.

Yes, she had changed completely her usually energetic, ready to go skip had been replaced by strong perfectly placed steps. Legend rippling off her skin. She peeled the coat off her body. She had become much smaller and taller. Her knuckles had scabs on them but her hands looked less strong. She didn't look like Maggie. She looked like Broly. Like a Legendary Super Saiyaness. When she took off her coat they could see her new attire. She wore a maroon sleeveless that cut off just above her knees. The neck control was the only thing that kept her dress up. She wore the control gauntlets, crown and belt like Broly did. Not like Maggie who wore jeans and her lime green Truth or Challenge t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. Piccolo looked at her with such contempt.

She may have been an annoying bitch but Maggie was a person and this was a copy of a person. She looked for a seat. "Broly your hostess seat is in the middle." Vegeta said and she nodded. Moving her shoulders as she walked to the chair in which she sat with perfect posture not leaning back or laying down the wrong way in the chair like Maggie would. The girl whom was now Broly picked up her phone. "Someone do a recap I don't want to." Vegeta sat up. "Not you." She said not even looking up from her phone. "Someone else." Tien sighed. "Hello and welcome to Truth or Challenge season two. If you did not see season one it is the one titled Truth or Challenge. Our original hostess was Maggie Noneyabusiness. But a dare come through for Piccolo to hit Maggie when her power was down to nothing and she blew an organ and she had to find a donor that had this organ strong enough for her not blow within 7 days time. Her power level was very strong you see. And while that was going on we Rebecca and I as hosts for the show." He sighed. "Rebecca was Maggie's older cousin and a bit after that we found a proper donor."

"Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan. Much of his blood and this organ was put into Maggie and our hostess is now Broly the Legendary Super Saiyaness." Broly nodded a smile on her lips. "Thank you for the intro." She looked at her watch. "I am really late." She looked at the camera. "Hello my name is Broly and welcome to Truth or Challenge!"

**And so it begins. PM me dares and truths. Favorite! Subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT!: PM ALL DARES**

Broly turned to the camera, a Saiyan stare on her face. "Hello welcome to Truth or Challenge. Apparently as host I get a certain power over everyone with this." She held the crotch shocking machine. "Apparently with this device I press the button in the shape of the male character's head and boom! 950,000 volts shock to their-" Vegeta coughed "Did he give you the 'Words not to say on a family show' talk?" Broly shot him a glare and she held up the remote, "I will use this." Vegeta leaned forward and put his hand on her cheek. "Prove it." Broly tightened and loosened her grip on the remote. She sighed and shot him an, I swear to god I'mma kill you look. Goku blinked, "Wait, why won't she?" Goku sat upright confused. Vegeta smirked "I'm her Prince." Vegeta leaned back, "She can't lay one finger on me."

Broly growled at his response but wasn't pushing any buttons. She leaned back slightly in a tired manner. "Ok, this first dare is from **Gotenlover99**

**Truths:**

**Vegeta- Do you really love**

**Bulma?**

**Goten- DO you like my username? (;**

**Trunks- Just admit your gay**

**ChiChi- Do you ever think Goku might just hate you?**

**King Vegeta- Who the heck was your wife?!**

**Dares:**

**Vegeta- Go make another kid (;**

**Goku- Run around outside naked. Lick anyone who stares.**

**ChiChi- Stare**

**Goten- MARRY ME! I'm a brunette named Taylor**

**Yamcha- I don't like you. Jump off a cliff**

**Krillin- Follow Yamcha**

**Good luck (: (:"**

Vegeta sighed "Shaddaflagga." Broly looked at him confused by what he was doing. "What are you saying? Are you injured? SPEAK WORDS!" Vegeta looked at her, both annoyed and confused. "It's called mumbling! I'm fine." Broly put her hands against her face. "I hate this planet." Piccolo hissed and Broly raised her head. "Is there something you desire to say?" Piccolo looked down "No." Broly tilted her head but soon shook that off. "Vegeta, you must speak! You know the rule the penalty is not worth what you hide." Vegeta threw his arms in the air, knowing she was right. "How many times will I be asked this question in this series! Yes! I love Bulma! It wasn't love at first sight or whatever the cliché is but yes! I love her! And all of my family so just stop asking me already!" Broly rolled her eyes "Disgusting, loving someone out of your own race." She sharply turned her head to Goten. "Well Halfling?" Goten laughed "Very flattering!" She looked at the purple haired boy sitting next to Goku's half breed brat. She then turned back to Vegeta. "Not only is young Prince A half breed but he is homosexual."

She sighed, "What is happening to my race?" Trunks stood up, "Not a homo! I am straight! Straighter than straight!" "And it's not your race." Piccolo hissed. "What was that Namek?" He looked at her, eyes ready to kill. "Nothing." Chi-Chi sat up. "My Goku loves me!" Vegeta snorted "Yep, he loves her like a dog." Goku smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" He paused "Hey!" Vegeta laughed. "My father isn't here anymore and I'd like to ask the question to Gotenlover99. With who?" Goku sighed "I hate the strip dares!" Goku said and opened up his shirt. Broly ducked her head down as Goku finished stripping. He walked outside. Chi-Chi sighed and walked outside. Goten stood up. "Fine, let her in." A girl around 5' 4" ran in with a magenta shirt that said 'Truth or Challenge' and in smaller print said. 'Gotenlover99' She hugged him. "I'll be back, I have to go get married!" He groaned and left. Yamcha looked at the camera "We can fly ok." Broly looked at the two of them. "Don't worry Gotenlover99." She held up her remote and pushed their buttons making them both scream.

Broly looked at her phone. "Well in this time I've harmed 2 humans, found out how pathetic my race is and heard less whispers. Good episode. Who's hungry?" Piccolo sat up. "Whispers?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Namek. Very hard headed whispers if you ask me. And it is also very stupid, what did you do to make it forgive you?" Broly said and lifted her hand into the air as she walked away. Piccolo hissed and Vegeta smiled. "You know what that means right green man?" Piccolo's hands were in fists. "You didn't even give Maggie the courtesy of dying." Piccolo looked at Vegeta. "Actually you majesty. Broly just gave us the key the having Maggie come back. So as I have said before." Vegeta looked at Piccolo angrily as his smile grew. "Kiss my ass."

**Piccolo?! This is getting crazy! How could this be possible?! And if she does come back then what happens to Broly?! And yes i know! Update on Thursday bla bla! Review! Fav! Subscribe! **


	3. Chapter 3

Broly walked in slightly late as she closed the door. "Is it me or is this planet's weather really stupid?" She asked everyone but they remained quiet. Bulma was working on something quietly. "What are you doing earth woman?" She looked at her, "Just fixing a gadget of my own." Broly spied Bulma suspiciously. Broly took her phone from the table in the center. "Alright, let's get this started. This is from **Jokermask18 **

**I dare every female character {you included} to engage in a belching and farting contest but you must do it tournament style with matches between randomly selected cast members. I.e, You vs Bulma, Chi-Chi vs. Videl. ect"**

Broly crossed her legs. "If this is tournament style I forfeit." She hit a button and a random name generator appeared on screen. The screen read _18 —Bulma_ and _Chi-chi – Videl._Bulma let out a quiet fart and 18 crossed her arms. "I cannot do that anymore! Nor can I burp or anything like that." However Videl and Chi-Chi were actually able to compete against one and other and of course Chi-Chi won. The board then changed and said _Chi-Chi – Bulma. _ The two then began the contest and of course Bulma won. Broly sighed, "Ok now to someone else. **ROC95**

**Truth: Piccolo do you miss your dad?**

**Truth: Goten how long have you been friends with Trunks?**

**Dare: All Saiyans, half- Saiyans, and quarter-Saiyans. In a food battle.**

**Dare: All shall do the Harlem Shake**"

Broly turned, "Namek you had a father?" She blinked and saw he wasn't sitting in his chair. She scanned the room for Piccolo but didn't see him. "Where is the Namek?" Everyone began to look around as well. He really wasn't there. He wasn't sick or anything like that. So where was he? Broly smiled and shrugged, "Oh well, I'll get him later." She looked at Goten, "Well, half breed?" Goten shrugged and looked at his friend. "Since we were babies." Broly hissed "Two disgusting half breeds together for so long. Makes me sick." She stood up. "So time for the food battle I have to warn you I can eat a lot." The camera moved to a long table filled with like… 10 thanksgiving dinners.

A timer appeared on the jumbo-tron and it set off and the Saiyans started eating. Krillin covered his eyes. "This is so gross." Dende covered his mouth and shook his head. Vegeta stood up when the timer went off. "I win!" Goku smiled, "I'm just happy I got to eat all that food!" Broly laughed and walked back to her chair. Goten jumped up. "Aw man can I lead the Harlem shake?! PLEASE?" Trunks stood up. "No way I get to!" Vegeta snapped and the two stopped. "Mag-" He looked at Broly. "Broly should start. It's her show." Broly stood up. "I do not dance!" Vegeta laughed, "Yeah well that little voice in your head, she did. You can dance." She hissed "I didn't say I could not I said I do not." Trunks pressed the button on his phone and the music began to play. She began to move in place and soon spin. She touched the floor lifting herself up from it and did a quick splits. _**Do the Harlem Shake.**_Everyone began doing their own tiny stupid dance. The music stopped and Broly looked at them

"I have no idea where that came from…." She cracked her knuckles "Ok now this is from **Jokermask18**

**Truth: Goku,why do you fear needles?  
Vegeta: Did you ever take a lover even once,before coming to earth?  
Piccolo: Do you have Nail and Kami's memories?  
Dares: All the women must have a belching contest."**

Broly put her hand over her mouth and chuckled "You fear needles? Why?"Goku moved awkwardly in his chair. " 'Cause they can poke and make you bleed and they're small and yeesh!" She let out a breath the resembled a laugh. She turned to Vegeta, "Go on Princey tell them." Vegeta shrugged "No one I ever actually loved. If you mean sex then yes." Bulma sat up "What?!" Vegeta held up his hand. "Wait a moment." He turned to Broly "Did you just call me 'Princey?'" Broly shrugged "Got a problem with it Veg head?" Vegeta blinked. "'Veg head?'" He smiled "Maggie?" She lowered her eyes at him. "I don't know who that is." She looked over at Piccolo's empty chair. "But it seems as though you all do." She turned and let out a loud burp and leaned back. "See if any of you girls can beat that."

The girls began burping but none were able to get it as loud as Broly's. Broly laughed and looked at her phone. "This is from a new fan of ours **j****ojobee0109**

**OOH!**

Truths

Vegeta- Have you ever-"

The ceiling then burst and there was a silhouette against the sun. Broly stood up. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT NAMEK!" Piccolo jumped in from the large hole in the ceiling. He began walking in a circle around her. "The first technical dare you got." She hissed. "Oh, Piccolo do you have Nail's memories?" He nodded smiling confidently. "Do you miss your father?" He shook his head. "Do you miss Paragus?" She hissed again. "Go suck a dick." He laughed, "Maggie do remember our first dare on the show? You, I and Dende shared it." Dende got up and stood next to Piccolo. Bulma smiled and pressed buttons on her gadget while Goku and Vegeta fired energy into the remote. Suddenly a transparent shield was made around them. Piccolo put his hand on Dende's back and did Namekian fusion. Broly moved back and got shocked by a wall of energy around her.

"I plan to reanimate that dare. You and me Broly. One more battle for Maggie." She began to laugh as she turned Super Saiyan. "I don't know who Maggie is." Broly looked at him with her bright blue eyes. "But I'll fight you for her. My super Namekian." He laughed, "So you know what I am hmm?"

**DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUH! Remember this dare from season 1 episode 2! Piccolo and Dende have fused and because of whatever it was that Piccolo was doing he uis a super Namekian but can he take a super Saiyan. Sorry jojobee0109 your dare will take place next episode I promise! Review and Fav! **

**P.S**

**Start sending in Saiyan OC's with small back stories i will be writing an ****Alternate** Universe fic that takes place on Vegeta and i'm only excepting 5 more!


	4. Chapter 4

Broly opened her arms wide and her muscles pulsed becoming larger and firmer. Piccolo looked at the shield. Now nothing Broly did would get her out of this. It was made from Saiyan energy. Piccolo could get out and if Broly got the best of him it was the fail safe. No Saiyans could get in or out of this. Piccolo smirked at how clever he was. He had thought of it when Broly left that day. It was painful for him but he finally came up with a way to force Maggie back, even if it meant killing her. "I leaving the first move to you Namek." He smiled "What I was counting on." He moved swiftly seeming to appear behind her as he pushed her roughly into one of the walls. The electricity engulfing her in a pure white lightning. She turned and growled at him as he gave her a beckoning finger and he darted upward. She screamed and flew up. He flew just beyond the seal and she crashed into it feeling the wrath of the Pure Saiyan energy once again. Her arms were shaking as she looked at the seal. Piccolo flew back in and kicked her down. "Broly let her go!" Broly turned and glared at him. "Let Maggie go." He said sternly. "Go to hell!" She screamed and he charged him again. Piccolo grabbed he shoulders and held her against the seal. She screamed loudly as the energy attacked her. "LET MAGGIE GO!"

Broly lifted her shaking arms above her head and let out a clap that sent Piccolo flying! Piccolo got up as quickly as he could before Broly struck him down and then flung him back in the air and repeated the vicious cycle. "I DO NOT KNOW WHO THAT IS!" He looked at her and saw the sun's bright light seemingly leaking from her eyes in angry tears; her eyes only shining the bright gold color. Her aura was blinding to them all as she screeched opening another chamber of power. "Piccolo!" He heard a faint yell and looked over at Gohan. "No one can handle this much power! Her body is going to give!" Piccolo nodded "It's what I'm hoping for!" Gohan gasped finally funny realizing his plan. Gohan ran at the barrier but his mother stopped him. Piccolo loved that kid but if he knew too much he could get in the way. Piccolo whistled to Broly making her turn angrily, the light pouring from her eyes. "Let Maggie go."

She screamed and Piccolo jumped from the barrier letting her fist ram into it full force. Broly looked at the Namek as she howled in pain opening yet another reserve of energy. She began punching the barrier. Piccolo shouted over her screaming cries "LET MAGGIE" he smiled and whisper "go." She growled at him in anger her growl booming off the walls. Broly's eyes began Frisbees as she staggered back. "LET MAGGIE GO!" The blinding light leaving her eyes now left her mouth as she let out dry, harsh coughs. Soon the sun's light turned red as blood left her mouth in large amounts. Also you could hear her legs snap beneath her. _**CRRRRRAAAACCK!**_ She screamed and coughed harder loosing most of her blood as it was. The power kept exploding off of her skin and she was unable to control this power. "Maggie could control her power!" She looked at him with blood shot eyes.

"You cannot. Give her that body back!""THERE'S NOTHING TO GIVE BACK!" She shouted between coughs. She looked at him and showed an emotion he never thought possible on Maggie's face. Whether she was Broly or not. She whispered so softly only his ears could pick it up amongst the chaos. "I… I simply can't die one more time…I…I'm." The pure fear on her face stung Piccolo as she screamed again. The shield was keeping all of her blasts inside; much like a transparent bomb cover. "Scared." Piccolo said finishing her sentence as she screamed whole heartedly as her ribs began breaking inward. She grabbed her chest as her lungs were crushed. She tried to find air for her body but it was too late as she fell lifeless on the floor. Piccolo looked down. He looked at everyone else as they stood silent. "Maggie, is free."

Maggie jolted forward and was stopped by two hands on her shoulders. She struggled against the hands but all in all she was wiped out. "Calm down Maggie!" She heard a familiar voice and her eyes became filled with fear. "No…. no!" She screamed, the hands showed Maggie her reflection. Maggie's hands were covering her face as she shook her head. She knew it was King Kia holding her back, and she also knew that a halo would be sitting above her head. She smiled sarcastically. "What do you call an alligator in a vest?" The Kia shrugged and Maggie grinned "An _Investigator_" King Kia lifted his hands to giggle and Maggie did a back flip out of his reach. "That was very funny." He said after he finished laughing. "Yeah, great well I want to know if you have a camera." King Kia looked at Yemma. "Yes?" She smiled widely. "Well then, I guess I'm not _too_ mad."

Piccolo and the rest stayed in the exact place they were in. "Do we call a hospital?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta growled "It wouldn't take a doctor to know she was dead would it brainiac?!" Chi-Chi grabbed her shoulders. "Well I mean wouldn't it be good for Rebecca and her family to know." Piccolo shook his head. "That is exactly what we don't need." _**"AW! You do care!"**_Everyone looked to the jumbo-tron and saw Maggie's face. "What up mah sluts?" "MAGGIE!" Goku shouted and jumped into the air. "Uh thanks Goku." The camera zoomed out and you could see her sitting, her legs crossed and both hands behind her. "And can I be the first to welcome myself back!" The camera zoomed out further and it could plainly be seen that she was sitting on King Yemma's large desk with King Yemma sitting in. "And all of you back… say it with me people!" The Characters in the roomed smiled and chanted along with Maggie as she waved her fist in the air. "TO TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!" Maggie held up both of her arms "From beyond the grave!"

**I'm not giving nothing away dudes you want to know bout this chapter you read it. I SORRY JOJOBEE! DX DEFINITELY NEXT TIME! ALSO I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN THE NEXT 7 MINUTES! Review! Fav! And see me on DA!**

**P.S. **

**Send in Saiyan OC's. I need 14-17 year olds with no relation to king Vegeta. I'm accepting 2 more and also 1 Namekian. 3 made up races (1 has to be 16 the other 28 the other 6). Let you imagination fly! **


	5. Chapter 5

Yamcha walked up to the jumbo-tron. "Wait so how can you hear us?" Maggie laughed, "1 word man. TV!" She looked over at everyone. "Piccolo, thanks." He smiled and nodded as he unfused with Dende. "No problem, bitch." She glared at him "do the dead get no sympathy!?" Everyone laughed and she smiled. Still got it." She put her finger on her lip. "Now what was I gonna… OH YEAH!" She stood up on the enormous desk. **"SEND DARES FOR ME DENDE AND KING KIA!"**She did an anime jump. "That felt sooo good!" She looked at the camera. "SO! No more of this mushy gushy stuff! I know what the fans really want!" She looked directly at the camera and smiled brightly "Welcome back to truth or Challenge from beyond the grave. I'm your host, Maggie the legendary Super Saiyan SON! Here's the newest dares from **Jojobee0109**

**OOH!**

**Truths**

**Vegeta- Have you ever "looked" at other women besides Bulma?**  
**Goku- If you had to choose between training and Chi-Chi, what would you pick?**  
**Piccolo- Do you feel like a better father figure towards Gohan? BE HONEST!**  
**Trunks- Do you want a different dad?**  
**Chi-Chi- Have you ever thought of Vegeta in the shower? XD**

**DARES!**

**Vegeta- HUG GOKU! XD**  
**Trunks- Take off your shirt and dance!**  
**Goten- Let your mom smother you infront of the entire of audience!**  
**Chi-Chi- Smother Goten**

" Maggie threw her hands in the air. "THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" She fell back onto King Kia. King Kia glared at her. "You must take being dead more seriously!" She smiled and flew in the air. "Respect for the dead is what other people feel for you!" She yelled and landed. She pointed at the camera, "Vegeta honey!" He smiled "Does sex mean nothing to you people? Yes, I was royalty after all, I could do what I wanted." Bulma punched his arm. She turned away from him and silently scream 'OW!' she waved her hand.

Maggie sat back down. "Goku, _your wife!_ Or training?" He shrugged "Well, gee. Training probably." Chi-Chi took an appalled breath. "Come on Cheech! You can't say that you didn't see this coming." She mumbled something under her breath that made Maggie smile. "Picc! Sing it sister!" He smiled and shook his head. "His father is a nonexistent husband and a vague father. I feel as though I would make a better father figure but anyone would." Trunks shook his head. "No… well sometimes." Maggie laughed with a loud HA. Maggie titled her head and smiled slyly. "Darling?" Chi-Chi shook her head "No! Well, not without swim trunks on." Maggie laughed loudly and grabbed her side. "What kind" She took in a deep breath. "What kind of creeps are you people really!" Everyone rolled their shoulders as though they were uncomfortable, save Piccolo and Dende whom just sat normally. Vegeta got up and wuickly hugged Goku.

"There I hugged Kakarot!" Trunks stood up and took off his shirt. His muscles evenly tanned and began to dance. Maggie looked at Chi-Chi. "You may smother him." Chi-Chi stood up. "Thsnk heavens because that ketchup on your chin has been bothering me all day!" She sat on the arm of his chair and licked her thumb. She rubbed her thumb against the dried condiments in his chin. "Aw mom!" She began to straighten his hair. Maggie laughed "Well, while that goes on! Send in more dares via Pm! And we'l see you next time on TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!" Maggie grinned "From beyond the grave!" You could faintly hear King Kia yell "It'll never catch on!" Maggie growled.

**And the dares begin again! Remember Pm me stuff! Review! Fav! And Subscribe broha! Also check out RoseLilly1, where me and NaaraHatake write story together!**


End file.
